


Midnight Kisses

by ziraseal



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cheating, F/F, Married Life, Planned Hookups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7620982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziraseal/pseuds/ziraseal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once a year, for the past five years, the two women meet in the forest for a week of... something that wasn't quite love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Kisses

                Friday Evening:

 

                Ever so slowly, as though entire galaxies were rotating _just_ to operate the device, the doorknob twisted until a _click_ could be heard. The door budged an inch, though it was clear that years of rust had the hinges locked into place. A deep breath could be heard from outside the cabin, and another attempt was made to jiggle the handle.

                “Come on,” a woman muttered. “Come on!”

                Her tongue stuck out in between her teeth as she concentrated, and in obliviousness she accidentally bit down on it as she finally managed to open the door.

                A terribly loud creak from the cabin’s entrance echoed off the tall evergreen trees surrounding the property, startling a few ravens and causing a ruckus within the environment. Out of the corner of her eye, the woman spotted a deer leaping over a fallen log and disappearing into the darkness of the woods. Thank goodness she had possessed the common sense to turn her headlights on before attempting to unlock the cabin door. The woman took a lone step through the threshold and coughed at the sudden dust, unsettled and free-floating through the cottage. She lifted her scarlet scarf up past her nose. If her memory served correctly, there was a fan in the closet that she could use to clear up the air.

                A dim light flicked on above her, and the woman became instantly aware of another female down the hall, merely leaning up against the wall and sipping on a cup of coffee.

                “ _Gautama!_ Do you always feel the need to be so creepy, Opal?!” the newcomer asked. “Lingering around in the darkness like a vampire will do you no favors!”

                 “Hey there, Jinora. Sorry about that,“ Opal shrugged. “There’s nobody here to spook but you.”

                The newcomer set down her backpack and hesitantly walked towards the other woman, and Opal rested the coffee mug onto the dining table with a weary smile. They engulfed each other in a tight, unyielding hug. An old wooden clock on the wall continued ticking away as the women swayed a little on the spot, refusing to give the other up. Jinora closed her eyes for a moment, her mouth slightly parted as she took in a deep breath to assure herself that this was real. She heard Opal sigh as well, and drew back with her brown eyes wide in wonder.

                A kiss shared. So light and tender, but firm and encouraging.

                Jinora hadn’t felt lips so soft in an entire year— having spent the last three-hundred and fifty eight days with her fiancé, as was the usual. Kai’s stubble and his grip often felt harsh, and compared to the heaven that Jinora felt when kissing Opal, she wondered how she could deal with it on a daily bases.

                “A whole year,” Opal murmured, smiling into the kiss. “Oh, but it’s worth it each time, isn’t it?”

                “Mmhmm… take me to bed…”

                The older woman scooped Jinora up bridal style, which caused her to erupt in lively giggles. She threw her arms around Opal’s neck and the pair teetered a little on the spot as the Beifong attempted to regain her balance. Not once, on the slow strut towards the bedroom, not once did those bright green eyes tear away from the beautiful chestnut ones. Opal carefully set Jinora down on the mattress, which was pretty much the only clean thing in the entire cabin, and waited patiently for the younger woman to adjust her position before clambering onto the bed with a mischievous smile.

                “I missed you so much,” Jinora sighed, halting the speed of their dance, but not blocking Opal from advancing further.

                Tonight, the Beifong figured, was more of a night of gracefulness than passion.

                “You see me once every few days,” Opal meekly offered.

                Jinora’s eyes bored into her own so intensely that the older woman almost feared she could see inside her soul. Of course, Jinora being a Gyatso meant that anything was possible— in a spiritual sense.

                “Not like this,” she responded.

                Opal’s will crumpled and she surged forth, pressing her lips to every inch of skin on Jinora’s face— kissing away a few tears and gripping onto a pale arm with fervor and determination. Her teeth barely grazed the spot just underneath Jinora’s chin, but it was enough. Enough to cause the younger woman to gasp in need, and Opal eagerly accepted the opportunity. Her fingers squeezed Jinora’s biceps, leaving small red prints behind as she nipped along the other woman’s neck.

                Ever so slowly, Jinora moved away with a shy smile, reaching up and cupping Opal’s face with both of her hands. In her hunger, it took the older woman a second to stop her advance on Jinora’s neck before she moved a free palm and gently traced Jinora’s hairline, stopping at a tiny scar that ran through a brown eyebrow.

                _“Beautiful,”_ they both thought to themselves.

                The pause was enough to halt all space and time. Without warning, Jinora pushed upwards and pressed her forehead against Opal’s— still caressing tan jawlines with her pale fingers. Opal closed her eyes and leaned into Jinora, letting out a small sigh through her nose.

                And now was the time for soft kisses— a ballet of sorts as Opal’s tongue tangled with Jinora’s. Both of them took deep breaths and delved into each other. But it was the perfect sort of kiss, the kind where teeth didn’t clack and hands were where they needed to be. The kind where hair stayed out of their mouths and the temperature of the room was not too hot nor too cold. The kind where, mid kiss, Jinora turned the lamp off and the room filled with a pleasant darkness. A perfect kiss.

                This was something more than love.

                 How could Jinora remain engaged to a man for so many years, and not want to rush into a wedding with someone who seemed to be her soulmate? Why were Bolin and Opal such an off-again-on-again couple, when they both seemed like they cared for each other? The answer was found in these soft midnight kisses— far more enticing than Kai or Bolin could ever be, but not enough to pull the two women permanently together, it seemed.

                “How about we sleep?” Jinora smirked. “We have a whole week together.”

                Opal said nothing, merely pulling the covers over the two of them and wrapping her arms around the younger woman’s core. She pressed a kiss to a pale shoulder— illuminated by the moonlight— and let her eyes droop shut. The sounds of the forest, the hoots and the caws and the rustling of the pine needles, seeped through the windows and the cracks in the walls. It was enough to spook Jinora a second time that night, and she used such emotion as an excuse to nestle further into dark, protective arms. Opal fell asleep quickly, her lips pressed to the back of Jinora’s shoulder, but the younger girl remained awake for a little while longer— merely tracing Opal’s knuckles with a lone, lazy index finger and smiling to herself.

                Five years of this routine, and they both knew that seven days was never enough.  

                 

               

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments!


End file.
